Whatcha Say
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Puck/Quinn one-shot based off of Hairography. First Glee fanfic. R&R.


Whatcha Say

A/N: So this is my first Glee fanfic! Diehard fan of this show, been watching it since day one. I got this idea for the fanfic I was watching a SYTYCD dance by NappyTabs and it kind of fell perfectly in place with epi. of Glee Hairography. Just picture the locker scene a tad differently…This isn't a songfic so read on! Haha…enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe what Santana was telling her. Puck loved her, right? He wanted this baby. He proved that to her on Friday night while they were babysitting. They could do this together, no matter how difficult the situation got.

She wanted to just go curl up in a corner and not talk to him. She wanted to pretend that this wasn't happening, that her family she pictured wasn't falling apart. But she had to face him to prove that she was stronger than that.

Puck was talking to one of the guys on the team about their upcoming game, so Quinn had the chance to quickly swipe his phone from the bottom of his locker. Even though Santana was one of those girls that lied about everything to make others jealous, Quinn had a feeling that she probably wasn't bluffing this time. Sure enough as she scrolled through his inbox, the conversation between them popped up.

_Wanna come over?_

_Cnt. Babysitting w Q_

_Well I've got something of yours…_

_I've got something of yours too…tell me about your panties in the meanwhile…_

And it just went on from there. Quinn knew that there was a reason she kept telling people it was Finn's baby and not Puck's. She knew that Finn cared about her more than anything, but a small part of her still wanted Puck; this little texting conversation was tearing her apart.

"So this is what you were doing while we were tied up? You said you were texting Mike. You lied to me," Quinn said as she shoved Puck's phone into his face.

"Look I'm sorry. I tried to resist Santana, but I'm young and girls have this power over me."

_Like me?_ Quinn asked herself. "But you said you wanted to be with me. You said you wanted us to be a family," she explained.

"I do, but you haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I've got needs…"

_Wow, how reassuring jackass. _"Yeah, well, being a dad is more important than your 'needs'," Quinn explained. "We're both going to have to make sacrifices if we want this to work."

"You know I'm gonna be a great dad, but I can't stop being me to do it. That includes texting hot girls when I'm bored."

"Really? You think so? So what would you do when your little girl is crying all night, and you can't handle it anymore? Are you just going to leave her to text your 'hot girl'?"

"Quinn, you know I wouldn't do that."

"You just said you wouldn't change!" Quinn yelled. Other kids were starting to turn away from their own conversations to see what was going on.

"How bout you just calm down for a sec, ok? You know I would be a great father; at least ten times better than Finn…"

"Don't bring Finn into this. He's been there for me the entire way. And you wanna know the most important thing? He loves me. He cares about me. He cares about _us_; all _3_ of us. You're just going along for the ride, and you're pissed that I'm choosing him over you."

"Damn right I'm pissed! Look, you do have to admit I would be the better father…and I do care about you two," Puck whispered to her. As much as Quinn was right about him not showing he cared, he had to stick up for himself. Puck did have faith in himself that he could be a great father to his daughter, and he could be there for Quinn.

"You should have showed me that you cared a lot earlier, Puck," Quinn whispered back so that only Puck could hear her.

Quinn began to turn around and leave to try and get to her next class. She pulled Puck's phone out one last time, typed out a text quickly, and dropped it back into his hands.

"Quinn," Puck called after her with a bit more need in his voice then he would have like. After he saw her leave, he got the chance to check his phone to see what she had texted.

_Santana, _

_He's all yours. _

_-Quinn _

Those three words killed him, and Puck knew then and there that he had screwed up. He wasn't going to get Quinn back, no matter how much he begged or tried to prove he would be a better father. With that, he shut his locker and headed to his next class, wishing he could turn back time.

* * *

So? What'd you think? Yes, no, maybe so? Tell me in a REVIEW! You know you want to click the white and green button… it would make my day a million times better! Love Love Love Always ~messermonroeforever125


End file.
